


Happy Birthday, Lucas Lee!

by TavertianMind



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping Of A Sort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Wallace wakes up to find himself in a bind.
Relationships: Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday, Lucas Lee!

Wallace didn’t have any enemies that he knew of, so, when he woke up to find that he was gagged and tied to an unfamiliar bed, he was extremely confused. He hadn;t gone clubbing last night and he hadn’t left the apartment to go have sex, either.  
A noise to his right had him turning his head to see a door opening. He flinched as light flooded his vision, only a silhouette blocking out some of the light.  
“Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy your present.” A feminine voice said.  
The door closed. The light faded. And Wallace swallowed at the sight of one, Lucas Lee. The actor looked confused for a moment, but recovered quickly enough with a grin.  
“Well, hello there,” He purred.  
Wallace groaned. Was this real life? Was Lucas Lee ACTUALLY right in front of him at the moment? And even showing genuine interest?  
“You know,” Lucas began, walking up to the side of the bed,” I was pretty suspicious when Scott and Ramona said that they had a birthday present for me. But I’m NOT complaining, I can tell you that right now,” he said.  
Wallace’s eyes widened in surprise at his words. Why would those two even consider doing this?!  
“You look confused. Don’t be, ‘Stalker Man’.”  
Lucas Lee was an actor by trade, but Wallace could tell that the man wasn’t just pretending to be amused by his actions. He genuinely WAS. Wallace wanted to say something, but he couldn’t manage anything coherent behind his gag.  
Lucas let his tongue glide along his bottom lip and WAllace let out an aroused groan. He was already unapologetically hard and ready to bust the seams of his pants.  
And, it appeared that the actor wasn’t faring much better, because holy SHIT was that bulge in Lucas’ pants obscenely huge. So much so that Wallace actually let out a whimper at the sight.  
“Shit,” Lucas cursed, “you really ARE better up close,” he growled.  
Wallace let out another whimper and mindlessly bucked his hips, also attempting to spread his legs as wide as they possibly could despite the bindings.  
“What’s this? You want me to fuck you that bad?”  
“Mmmphf!”  
“What was that? I can’t hear you behind your muzzle,”  
Wallace’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head at the vision his mind supplied and he bucked his hips again. He let out a long, high, whine and began struggling. He needed touch and he needed it NOW.  
“Hey now,” Lucas said, placing a hand on his chest, “calm down a little, baby, I just wanted to tease you a bit.”  
Wallace whined again, giving the actor a pleading look. He hadn’t been this desperate since he was a TEENAGER. Thankfully, Lucas got the picture and climbed up on the bed. His crotch right in front of Wallace’s face.  
Wallace didn’t need any directions when Lucas pulled himself out of his pants and removed the gag. Immediately, he let Lucas shove his cock in down to the base. The pace the actor set was brutal and fast and Wallace wanted to cry it was so good.  
Lucas was fucking huge and Wallace could barely even move his tongue to lathe at the actor’s dick like he really, REALLY wanted to. Still, Wallace knew he was good and there was no way he was going to disappoint at this stage. Or EVER. Sometimes, if he wasn’t all that interested in the guy, Wallace would pretend to be bad at his ‘work’, but THIS was NOT one of those situations. And there was no way he WASN’T going to do his best.  
“Fuck, you really ARE one talented cocksucker, babe,” Lucas chuckled breathlessly, not even missing a beat as he did so, “I’m gonna cum soon,” he warned, “you better hope your ass can take me half as good as your face.”  
Wallace groaned at the other man’s words and swallowed around his cock, causing the actor to shove his hips flush against his face. There was so much come that came so fast, Wallace almost couldn’t take it all. Even so, he managed. And enjoyed it all, too.  
When Lucas pulled out of his mouth- eyes fixated one Wallace’s lips -he was still hard. Wallace wasn’t faring much better, considering he had yet to actually have an orgasm of his own.  
“I’m DEFINITELY willing to find out just how well my ass can take your cock.” Wallace chuckled between heavy breaths.  
Lucas chuckled right back, moving so that he was in between Wallace’s spread legs.  
“You know, if I didn’t want to hear the sound of your voice calling out my name, I woulda put your muzzle back on. You realize that, right?” Lucas questioned.  
“Do you prefer being called GOD, or Lucas?”  
“Either one is fine, just make sure that I’m the only one you’re thinking about.” The actor replied, expression EXTREMELY serious, as he practically ripped off Wallace’s pants in one rough tug.  
Wallace almost laughed when he noticed that they had both gone commando. But there were more pressing matters to attend to than his amusement of an interesting situation. Like the fact that A-Lister Lucas Lee was suddenly lowering his head to press his face into the cleft of Wallace’s ass.  
He wasn’t?-  
…  
He was!  
“Oh, FUCK! Oh, God!” Wallace cried out, throwing his head back, “fuuuck! Lucas, holy SHIT!”  
Lucas, for his part, currently had two fingers alongside his tongue pushed into Wallace’s ass. His technique wasn’t the absolute best, but he was DEFINITELY enthusiastic. And probably even willing to learn on a day that WAllace was more coherent. Also, it just felt REALLY fucking good.  
Then, there were three fingers alongside the tongue and Wallace lost even more though. Suddenly, Lucas had curled his fingers and hit his prostate and Wallace was only able to scream and writhe. Without mercy, the actor jabbed at the bundle of nerves and Wallace could feel the proud smirk on the man’s face as he continued eating him out.  
One particularly harsh jab later, and he was cumming all over his shirt. But Lucas didn’t give him any time to recover, however, as he swiftly untied Wallace’s legs. He sat up on his knees and hoisted Wallace’s legs over his shoulders. He then leaned forward, pressing the tip of his cock against Wallace’s ass as he did so.  
“You better be ready. I’m not going to stop until I’m done.”  
Wallace gave a breathy laugh.  
“That’s the kind of thing I like to hear.” He said.  
Lucas gave him a large, wolfish grin.  
“Good.”  
Wallace screamed as Lucas shoved his entire dick inside with one thrust. It burned, but it felt amazing and Wallace nearly even passed out from the pleasure. The actor leaned forward, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Immediately, their tongues clashed, not fighting for dominance, but still frantically rubbing against each other. The whole time, Lucas thrusted, harsh and fast, his balls slapping against Wallace’s ass.  
Lucas pulled away just enough to be able to stare at Wallace as he moved his hips.  
“Fuck!” Wallace hissed, saliva dripping down his chin, “fuck! Lucas! Fuck! LUCAS! Ah!” He cried, unable to help himself from doing so.  
Was there anything Lucas Lee WASN’T good at? Skateboarding, acting, looking hot, sounding sexy, being good in bed? And- at least for now -he was utilizing that last part while fucking Wallace with an almost savage abandon. There would NEVER be another man for Wallace after this. If Lucas didn’t want anything to do with him after this, he’d have to go celibate for the rest of his life. Or, have disappointing sex every time. He’d choose the former option if he had to pick one of THOSE two opinions, though.  
Lucas let out a growl and, the next thing Wallace knew, the man was cumming inside of him. Just like earlier, it was thick and hot and- just like with his mouth -it filled him up. A lot.  
But, the actor didn’t stop there. Instead, he pulled away even farther, undid the ties around Wallace’s wrists, and hauled him up into his lap. HIs dick buried itself in even deeper than before and Wallace nearly cried at how good it felt.  
And then the two of them were rutting against each other, Wallace moving his hips down to meet Lucas’ upward thrusts. Wallace’s cock was pressed between them and- as they moved together -it rubbed up against their bodies, causing even better friction.  
He wasn’t going to last long like this.  
“I’m- ah! -I’m gonna cum!”  
“Then do it. I wanna feel your ass milking the come from my rock. Hard. Cock.” Lucas growled in his ear, tugging on Wallace’s own erection and punctuating each word with a rough thrust.  
Wallace- unable to do anything else -did exactly as he was told. This time, he actually DID pass out.

When he woke up, he was still in Lucas’ bed. The actor was asleep next to him and Wallace couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. Then Lucas opened his eyes, stared at him for a second, and then grinned back.  
“Hello again.” He purred.  
“Mmm, hi.” Wallace purred back.  
Lucas moved to place a hand on Wallace’s still slightly bulging stomach and said- a devious smirk on his face,  
“Happy birthday to me, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything against Ramona, or Scott/Ramona, but I'm seriously considering writing a fic where Scott and Matthew get together whether they're the main couple or not. I just...I thought the idea was cute, is all.


End file.
